


Internal Scarring

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill had always said that he was curious of how many scars were on his body.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Scarring

"Thirty-seven… thirty-eight…."

Remus titled his head back, moaning in pleasure as his red-headed lover continued with his task of kissing each and every one of his scars. Bill had always said that he was curious of how many scars were on his body. 

A growl rose from the werewolf's throat. With fierce movement, he slammed the photograph of Bill's wedding down on the desk, smashing the glass frame.

"Bloody hell, Remus, how am I going to explain that?" Bill had stopped his mission. 

"Simple spell will fix it."

Bill stared at him, his eyes rimmed with fury, but eventually, he went back to counting. "Thirty-nine… Forty…"

They really shouldn't be doing this. Both of them should be spending time with their respective families being role model fathers and husbands. But they weren't. They were horrible men, both cursed by Greyback for the rest of their lives. And that was the only reason they even formed this warped relationship. Because they were the only ones who could understand what it is like to be a marked man.

"Forty-two. Wow, that's a lot, man." Bill smiled up at him, the angry in his eyes now replaced with lust. "Let's get to the fun part, shall we?" 

Remus let a moan escape his lips as Bill's mouth engulfed his cock. This maybe completely wrong, but they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
